


Hometown

by semiautomatic_xishi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiautomatic_xishi/pseuds/semiautomatic_xishi
Summary: Mo capisce che la cosa più intelligente da fare, ora, è mettere da parte la sua impulsività. Sottrarsi da quello che l’istinto prima gli aveva sussurrato in un orecchio, e ascoltare quello che invece gli viene sussurrato ora, non sa bene da cosa, o da chi, nell’altro:retrocedere.Fenomenologia dello scontro e dell'incontro tra due parti.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 9





	Hometown

##    
Semi-Automatic 

## – twenty one pilots

  
  


Mo Guan Shan si sveglia, ansimando. Apre gli occhi di scatto e quasi vede il buio sotto le palpebre scomparire per fare spazio alla fioca luce del primo mattino. Un bagliore leggero filtra fra le tende, smosse dal vento che entra attraverso lo spiraglio della finestra accostata. Un taglio nel telaio di metallo e vetro, giusto per permettere un ricambio d’aria tra il fuori e il dentro, tra la serra umida dei suoi pensieri e l’aria fresca della notte appena terminata.

L’aria però sembra mancargli, come ogni risveglio da tempo a quella parte. Il lenzuolo lo opprime e il suo corpo rimane come appiccicato al tessuto. Ogni centimetro di pelle è così oppresso da quella cappa di tessuto misto sudore, che la mente di Mo si permette di formulare un accenno di pensiero. Non è tessuto, è una prigione, sono catene che si espandono e lo incollano al materasso, e lui non può far niente se non contorcersi in quel labirinto di pieghe, agitarsi e incastrarsi ancor di più fra quella stoffa senza via d’uscita, ad anelare aria nuova, aria pura che però non gli è concessa. Può solo respirare il suo stesso respiro e ricevere lo stesso carico di sporcizia e untume che sembra espandersi intorno a lui ad ogni espirazione. 

Apre gli occhi. La prima cosa che vede davvero, ora, è il soffitto della sua camera, la luce spenta, e si rende conto che una di quelle notti è appena trascorsa. Di nuovo.

Alzando la schiena quel poco per fare perno sul gomito, Mo raggiunge il telefono e si libera, lanciandole, di quelle lenzuola così bagnate dal suo sudore che, quando cadono, emettono un tonfo sordo, rimbalzando contro la parete e rovinando per metà sul pavimento e per metà nel secchiello sotto il tavolo.

Quasi era voluto, pensa Mo. Avrebbe davvero voluto liberarsi, con un gesto semplice quanto un lancio, di tutte quelle ansie, quelle preoccupazioni senza nome, quei fantasmi opachi che ormai lo accompagnavano ad ogni risveglio, e che poi sceglieva deliberatamente di ignorare, fino alla notte successiva, quando si ritrovava di nuovo ad agitarsi e a rantolare in dormiveglia, anelando a qualcosa che non riusciva né ad afferrare, né a capire.

Guarda il telefono e legge l’ora.

5:23

Ancora due orette e sarebbe suonata la sveglia. Si sarebbe alzato come ogni altro suo coetaneo, avrebbe pensato a non farsi beccare l’alzabandiera mattutino dai genitori, si sarebbe fatto una doccia per spegnere i bollenti spiriti e sarebbe uscito, salutando con la colazione ancora in bocca e dirigendosi verso scuola. Ma sono settimane che Mo non ha più un risveglio del genere. Non che si sia svegliato sempre con l’alzabandiera, né che abbia sempre avuto un ottimo rapporto con i suoi da mantenere una costante serenità quotidiana. Aveva avuto anche lui le sue giornate no, le sue giornate sì e quelle forse. Ma in fondo, pensa, stava bene. Aveva una vita normale ed era il tipico adolescente un po’ problematico, un po’ ribelle e un po’ impulsivo. Prima.

Negli ultimi tempi, per quanto non gli sembri sia successo qualcosa di così insolito da alterare la sua routine, se di routine può esemplificare quel groviglio che erano le sue giornate, qualcosa era cambiato, nella sua testa. Quella cappa torbida si era presentata un giorno non ben definito, quasi che camminando gli fosse entrato un sassolino nella scarpa.

Si era svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte, ansimante, sudato, con le coperte appicciate sul torace, sulle gambe, ovunque. Anche il tessuto delle mutande era bagnato, ma non di quel bagnato traccia tangibile di un sogno purtroppo intangibile. Un giorno si era sentito incollato al letto, attaccato da quelle lenzuola asfissianti e affogato da qualcosa che gli obnubilava la mente. Un senso di afa aveva iniziato a premergli addosso, anche se la primavera ancora imperava, e le vestigia di un sogno non sbocciato, o sfiorito, avevano iniziato ad affacciarsi quel poco alla sua mente in dormiveglia da svanire, come fossero fumo, al primo tentativo della sua mente di afferrarle. Non appena cercava di esaminare quel “qualcosa”, il suo inconscio chiudeva le porte. Vietato l’accesso.

E allora Mo aveva deciso di tornare indietro, riprendere il suo corpo e dirigersi altrove. Ignorare la cosa, o meglio, prendere atto della cosa e imboccare un’altra via per cercare un’altra possibile soluzione, o forse solo per andare avanti, si dice Mo. Si era rivelata l’azione migliore da intraprendere, poiché per quanto avesse tentato, nei primi tempi, quella porta non aveva dato segni di cedimento. E allora aveva ceduto lui. Non era una battaglia che valeva la pena combattere, si era detto.

Questa, pensa Mo, con la bocca ancora impastata, è una di quelle mattine. Una di quelle che ormai si ripetono da troppo tempo per riuscire a creare un termine di paragone abbastanza significativo. La trama ormai era quella, che lo volesse o no, e lui doveva agire tra quelle fila, incastrarsi e svicolare, trovare la sua via in quella sua nuova e grigia quotidianità, esaminata o no. 

Poggiato il telefono sul comodino, Mo trova le forze di alzarsi, con sua somma fatica, e va in bagno. Sotto la doccia si libera di quella colla che si sente addosso, del sudore che la notte, o qualcos’altro, gli ha regalato. L’ennesimo regalo sgradito. Ripensa al lancio del lenzuolo sporco di poco prima e decide di volersi alleggerire, seppur per poco, da quelle ansie non meglio riconosciute nell’unico modo che era riuscito a trovare. Uscito dalla doccia Mo prepara in fretta una borsa, con le poche cose che gli sono indispensabili, prende il pallone da basket ed esce, salutando la madre che incrocia in cucina, già sveglia come suo solito.

Sfoggia il suo sorriso migliore, anche se pur sempre non troppo manifesto, e le fa sapere che quel giorno le ore di educazione fisica erano state anticipate. Vuole evitare di far preoccupare la madre più del dovuto. Sa perfettamente di essere uno di quei ragazzi che nelle scuole vengono subito indicati come i soliti casinari e che forniscono settimanalmente ai genitori la loro buona dose di arrabbiature e a lui la sua buona dose di rimbrotti. Non che lo negasse. E’ una testa calda e si sarebbe anche auto-puntato il dito accusatorio addosso.

Sa di essere la causa di molte questioni irrisolte nella sua famiglia, e sa di avere un carattere provocatorio, problematico e molto spesso deleterio, quasi velenoso, per chi gli sta intorno. Sa di provocare già abbastanza problemi e abbastanza ansie a causa della sua condotta scolastica ed extra-scolastica, ma, in un certo senso, vuole limitarle a quelle. Le ordinarie preoccupazioni che ogni madre si aspetta dal figlio adolescente ribelle, e con cui può convivere, più o meno, forse meno, tranquillamente.

C’è una certa dose di serenità in questa certa prevedibilità, e lui avrebbe continuato ad arginare le preoccupazioni della madre a quelle ordinarie e prevedibili, e quindi sicure e certe, che ci si sarebbe aspettati da uno come lui. Avrebbe fornito alla madre almeno questo scoglio, quest’ancora sicura, per quanto comunque scomoda, e avrebbe così anche adombrato tutto il resto, tutto quello che invece implicava una serie di altri problemi, che avrebbero dato un altro livello di profondità alla questione.

Da un certo seme ti aspetti una certa pianta. E’ questa la sicurezza che Mo ora vuole garantire alla madre, e all’ombra delle sue foglie avrebbe nascosto tutte quelle erbacce selvatiche che erano cresciute non volute e difficili da estirpare. Se doveva causare problemi, se doveva stare sotto la luce dei riflettori a causa della sua particolare natura non esattamente pacifica, Mo avrebbe almeno scelto cosa mostrare. E alla madre garantì la vista di quei problemi che derivano da una rissa tra ragazzi, da un votaccio a scuola o da una lavata di capo da parte di un professore, non certo quelli che, a scorgerli, avrebbero dato alla madre una percezione diversa: non più direttamente classificabili sotto l’etichetta “ragazzaccio”, ma più intima, più umana e indice di qualcosa che, effettivamente e al di là della prevedibilità, non va. Problemi che, inoltre, a mostrarli a qualcun altro, avrebbero obbligato Mo ad affrontarli per primo rendendosi conto che qualcosa, fuori dal suo controllo, aveva dato frutti diversi.

Mo non pensa di essere un fanatico del controllo. Anzi, ama quel fattore di caos che gli garantisce una certa libertà di scelta e di reazione, nonché un certo pepe. Ha sempre trovato il controllo un mito troppo spesso accreditato, a cui viene data troppa importanza. La cosa più importante, pensa Mo, è l’adattarsi alle curve che gli vengono sottoposte. A voler controllare tutto, ti illudi di avere più potere di quel che effettivamente ti è riservato in quel sasso che è la terra nell’universo. Mo ha sempre confidato nella sua capacità di reagire a situazioni, di trovare la sua via e di gestire e più o meno plasmare la realtà che man mano si trova tra le mani. E’ questo, il suo controllo, la sua reattività e il poter cambiare. L’illusione di controllo che poi ne ricava è una sorta di circostanza conseguente, importante ma non prevaricatrice. Non l’ha mai troppo desiderato, né mai troppo svalutato, ed esso, insieme ad altri fattori, lo aiutano a tenere organica la sua strada.

Ma qualcosa ora non va, pensa Mo, e in maniera diversa dalle solite sviste. La via si è riempita di crepe, ci sono pezzi che mancano, dietro di lui, ed altri che sono sul punto di sfaldarsi e crollare. Capisce che un qualche collante ha smesso di funzionare, non garantendogli una chiara visione delle sue azioni, delle sue emozioni, di ciò che sta divenendo e di come poter reagire. Qualcosa manca, o si è aggiunto qualcos’altro.

Ora si trova come immobilizzato nelle sabbie mobili, e ogni mattina le lenzuola sono lì per ricordarglielo.

Mo confidava nella sua capacità di ripresa, la situazione si sarebbe risolta e l’avrebbe scampata, forse indenne o forse con un occhio nero, ma sarebbe stato di nuovo sulla via della perdizione con sua somma gioia.

Il problema però non si era risolto, come spesso andavano ad annullarsi gli ostacoli sulla sua via, sulla via di tutti, né era stato risolto da un suo intervento attivo. Da settimane non riesce a mettere a fuoco nulla su cui scommettere, rischiare, per risolversi. Continua a svegliarsi tardi la notte, o presto la mattina, e male. Continua a vivere in quella nube polverosa e, soprattutto, appiccicosa, che magari sembra lasciarlo in pace per delle ore, ma che inevitabilmente torna ogni giorno.

L’unica soluzione effettuale, o semplicemente palliativa, che Mo crede di aver raggiunto è il basket. Uscito di casa trova una certa brezza fresca ad accoglierlo. Lo fa rabbrividire un poco, ma se lo gode tutto quel venticello, quel freddo pungente ma piacevole sulle braccia scoperte, camminando. Così, tra i lampioni della strada che si spengono e le prime luci dei negozi che si accendono, si dirige alla fermata della metro vicino casa sua. Prende la prima a passare, sedendosi in un vagone abbastanza vuoto e tranquillo. E’ ancora troppo presto per la tipica ressa mattutina da metro, ed è ancora troppo presto per ritrovarsi dotato di nuovi geni mutanti che consentono un adattamento in grado di rimettere in discussione l’intera teoria evoluzionistica, permettendoti una piena e totale trasformazione in sardina, conservata in salamoia di sudore misto puzza e pressata in scatola con altre millemila compagne, che come te si meravigliano delle loro neo acquisite forme. Altro che Darwin, pensa Mo.

Pensando a quale seccatura si sia risparmiato tira fuori le cuffiette aggrovigliate dalla tasca e, dopo uno sforzo per ridonare loro una linearità accettabile, collegate al telefono, preme play nel suo ipod. Inclina il collo all’indietro, appoggiando la nuca al vetro del vagone dietro la seduta, con la palla arancione fra le mani, appoggiata sulle gambe. Con lo sguardo che vaga indefinito nel buio del tunnel della metro che scorre dietro le finestre, si lascia cullare dai movimenti della treno che corre e dalle note della canzone che viene riprodotta.

_“The horrors of the night melt away  
Under the warm glow of survival of the day  
Then we move on, my shadow grows taller along with my fears  
And my friends shrink smaller as night grows near_  
_When the sun is coming, window soothes_  
_And the silver lining rides the hills_  
_I will be saved for one whole day_  
_Until the sun make the hills its grave”_

Non è nemmeno arrivata la fine della canzone che una voce esterna si infiltra fino alle sue orecchie, avvertendolo della fermata a cui deve scendere. Fortunatamente nei pressi della scuola c’è il campo da basket del quartiere, spesso frequentato da ragazzini che fanno due o tre passaggi e mandano inevitabilmente la palla su uno degli alberi che costeggiano a macchie il bordocampo. Ma sicuramente, non alle…

6:27

di mattina, pensa Mo, guardando l’orario al cellulare che poi mette in borsa, con le cuffiette che riacquistano la loro forma primigenia di tentacoli di polpo. Scende alla fermata, si dirige verso l’uscita giusta, sale un paio di scale ed eccolo lì, il campo.

Quella distesa di gomma beige, marchiata dalle linee bianche del basket, circondata da cespugli e alberi e delimitata su un lato da una rete. Getta la borsa sulla prima panchina in prossimità del campo, facendo però una certa attenzione a non usare troppo slancio per la sicurezza del suo telefono.

Si getta sul campo e lancia il pallone come avrebbe voluto lanciare via ogni cosa. Suda per eliminare quel malessere mentale che invece il sudore notturno gli appiccicava addosso.

Urla ogni volta che il pallone entra nel canestro, come avrebbe voluto urlare per la foga, per l’adrenalina, per tutta quell’energia potenziale che il suo corpo racchiudeva ma che non trovava valvole di sfogo. Si surriscalda e non ha un punto di fuga a cui proiettare tutto quel calore.

Ma almeno è qualcosa, pensa Mo. Ma almeno, sul campo da basket, un obiettivo ce l’ha, un punto a cui mirare ogni suo sforzo sta lì, tra le reti appese al cerchio di metallo del tabellone. Sa come spendere le sue energie e sa dove concentrare la sua energia. L’adrenalina quasi lo spurga da quei cattivi umori che lo soggiogano da tempo. Non sente quella mano sporca quasi di gasolio che gli preme con forza la testa contro al cuscino ogni mattino, da cui gocciolano acri stille che si insinuano nelle narici e nel naso, che gli bruciano negli occhi; quella mano che spesso, durante la giornata, torna a stringergli il collo e a coprirgli il volto, impedendogli il respiro.

Quando corre, facendo rimbalzare la palla a terra e ricevendone ancor più forza, sente l’aria corrergli sul viso, sente il flusso di energia del suo corpo e la fatica che lo costringe a fermarsi per prendere famelico delle boccate d’aria, con violenza e foga, quasi che quella fosse l’unica occasione che ha per conquistare dell’ossigeno vero, e così ne prende a piene boccate, ghiotto quasi fino a peccare di gola.

Sente di fare dei passi in avanti, di avere una direzione in una situazione dinamica. Si sente finalmente libero, di quella libertà che agogna da troppo tempo ormai e che quel tempo non gli sta assicurando di ritorno, facendolo solo sovraccaricare e, inevitabilmente, collassare periodicamente.

Dopo un indefinito numero di lanci falliti, di canestri perfetti e di canestri risicati, di corse lungo il campo facendo rimbalzare la palla con impeto e simulando svariate stoppate da un avversario invisibile, Mo, esausto, si ferma e asciuga il sudore della fronte con il polsino già fin troppo fradicio. Va verso bordocampo dove si siede e guarda quei numeri luminescenti sullo schermo del cellulare.

7:45

Bene, il tempo è passato e lui, almeno in parte, ha recuperato una certa lucidità mentale e fisica, per quanto sia già stanco per tutta l’attività svolta a giornata appena iniziata. Almeno sarebbe andato a scuola troppo spompato per pensare ad altri tipi di problemi, che gli avrebbero solo dato frustrazioni e illusioni, che l’avrebbero solamente riaccolto su quel letto più tardi, non visti, durante le sue ore di sonno e durante i suoi sogni che d’oro non potevano essere.

Si sciacqua la testa direttamente sotto il rubinetto vicino alla panchina e, con i capelli bagnati, riprende la borsa. Torna sulla via di scuola per dirigercisi davvero, come sua madre aveva saputo, sperando di non incappare in problemi più fastidiosi del solito.

Sa che, in questo stato mentale, il suo caratteraccio lo potrebbe far invischiare in qualcosa di critico. Sa di essere più vulnerabile del solito e di essere più facilmente infiammabile, e sa di poter commettere errori più di quanto non faccia di solito. Un conto è una nota in classe, un conto è l’espulsione. Doveva stare attento alle sua azioni e alle sue reazioni, perché avrebbe potuto essere senza fatica, e più del dovuto, soggiogato dalle sue emozioni e da quelle altrui. E, neanche a dirlo, avrebbe creato problemi a se stesso e alla madre.

Mo riesce a recuperare una certa serenità d’animo per affrontare la giornata. Sa che, ormai, c’è qualcosa nell’ombra pronto a riassorbirlo lentamente e silenziosamente, sa che quel malessere è sempre lì, ormai, ad attenderlo nelle ore più buie; ma è anche, e ancora, in grado di reagire e di non farsi fottere, o almeno così spera.

Supera il cancello d’entrata e passa tra i giardini, incontrando un certo flusso di ragazzi che, come lui, non sembrano entusiasti della giornata che li attende. Come sempre becca anche quelle due/tre occhiatacce che servono per una vita sana, e si dirige verso le macchinette, dove con un po’ di moneta compra un pacchetto di semi di girasole e inizia a sgranocchiarli. Gli alberi che hanno da poco iniziato a mettere le foglie, e qualche impavido fiore, si scuotono per una folata di vento che sorprende Mo. La brezza di prima era calata con l’avanzare del sole nel cielo, e dopo la faticaccia dello stare appresso alla palla, non ne aveva più goduto. Si ferma e si fa accarezzare il volto, piacevolmente rinfrescato dallo spirito primaverile che governa quel cielo terso, quando improvvisamente viene urtato da un corpo sconosciuto che lo supera.

“Ma guarda questo…” grugna tra sé e sé Mo, leggermente disturbato dalla maleducazione del tipo dai capelli scuri che lo ha sorpassato e che non si è nemmeno girato per chiedere scusa o fare un cenno.

E’ quasi tentato di fargliela pagare in qualche modo, vorrebbe quasi lanciargli qualcosa addosso, pensa stringendo nella mano il contenitore di semi di girasole appena comprato, pur di farsi accreditare almeno il privilegio della constatazione della sua esistenza.

In condizioni normali lo farebbe, ma osservandolo bene, di spalle, nota quanto l’altro ragazzo sia più alto di lui, più robusto, la sua schiena più ampia, e come intorno a lui aleggi una certa aria minacciosa, ancor più opprimente per la banalità del soggetto. Nessun segno particolare, non una strana capigliatura a cresta, non una divisa sciatta con una qualche traccia di trasgressione, né un atteggiamento animoso. Solo una sigaretta e un’andatura composta e cadenzata, eppure pesante e inarrestabile, indifferente alle mosche che gli possano gravitare attorno o che possano intrecciare il suo passo, la sua persona.  


_Una formica e uno stivale hanno dispute?_  


Mo si rende conto presto del pensiero appena formulato. Per quanto urtato da quell’osservazione puntuale, è pur sempre l’istinto ad avergliela suggerita, ed è il cervello a confermargliela. Potrebbe non risultare in una situazione di vantaggio, con un tipo del genere, soprattutto alla luce della sua ultima fatica sportiva e mentale, e quasi se ne frega. Non sarebbe la prima volta, né l’ultima, che Mo fa a botte con qualcuno di fisicamente superiore a lui.

Ma, lanciandogli una seconda occhiata, freme.

Lo sguardo di Mo incontra quello del ragazzo dai capelli scuri, che ha girato il collo quel tanto da superare con la vista la sua spalla per guardare all’indietro.

Mo ora la sente tutta quella minaccia che prima aveva solo avvertito vagamente.

Sente che da quel ragazzo proviene qualcosa di decisamente… violento.

Sente l’impatto che quello sguardo, pur durato un secondo, ha sul suo corpo. Avverta una pressione quasi elettrica che fende con agilità l’aria fra di loro e lo colpisce in pieno, quasi con fragore.

Il ragazzo si rigira quasi subito, neanche avesse pestato la cicca di sigaretta appena gettata a terra, e continua per la sua strada, entrando a scuola.

Mo capisce che la cosa più intelligente da fare, ora, è mettere da parte la sua impulsività. Sottrarsi da quello che l’istinto prima gli aveva sussurrato in un orecchio, e ascoltare quello che invece gli viene sussurrato ora, non sa bene da cosa, o da chi, nell’altro:   
  
retrocedere.

“Fanculo…” sussurra con un’espressione frustrata sul volto, e getta a terra con forza la bustina semivuota di semi, riprendendo a camminare verso la sua aula.

Questo unico capitolo (di eventuale long-fic) fu postato su efp nel 2017, e da allora così è rimasto. Tuttavia è un progetto a cui penso ancora (ogni mese?) e non è finito nel dimenticatoio, solo nel limbo. Ho pensato di caricarla anche qui su ao3, magari mi viene l’angoscia di continuarla. Inoltre non ho fornito tags perché di base in questo capitolo non succede niente, anche se tendenzialmente in futuro dovrebbe essere bella angst (e rating massimo ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) e a tempo debito li cambierò. Inoltre la citazione tamarrissima alla fine è di Avengers.


End file.
